Provost Marshal
Provost Marshal is the first episode of the first season of How the West Was Won. It first aired on February 6, 1977. Plot After watching his father die in his arms, Luke runs from the violence of the Union Army, only to get shot while trying to help a woman in distress. A sect called Simonites take Luke in and care for him while Zeb comes looking for his nephew. - Source: tv.com Cast Starring The Family Macahan *James Arness as Zeb *Eva Marie Saint as Kate *Bruce Boxleitner as Luke *Kathryn Holcomb as Laura *William Kirby Cullen as Josh *Vicki Schreck as Jessie Guest starring *Anthony Zerbe as Martin Grey *Don Murray as Anderson *Britt Lind as Erika Hanks *Royal Dano as Elam Hanks *John Dehner as Bishop Benjamin *Richard Angarola as Chier Claw *David Huddleston as Christy Judson Co-starring The Judsons *John Lisbon Wood as Willy *Herman Poppe as Jake *Sander Johnson as Charlie The Soldiers *Howard McGillin as Lt. Cartwright *Peter Hansen as Major Drake *John Pickard as Colonel Caine *Roy Jenson as Sergeant Macklin *Todd Lookinland as Joshua Hanks *Robert Padilla as Mountain-Is-Long *Med Flory as Sheriff Rose Supporting cast *Eddie Firestone as Louie *Peggy Rea as Mother Tice *David Clarke as Mr. Jones *Dan Ferrone as Micah Sloane *Ned Wertimer as Elias Kul *Roberta Carol Brahm as Delilah *Laura Hippe as Alice *David Wiley as The Bartender Crew (and other credits) Closing credits: *Directed by: Burt Kennedy *Directed by: Daniel Mann *Written by: Jim Byrnes *Written by: William Kelley *Written by: John Mantley *Written by: Earl W. Wallace *Written by: Ron Bishop *Produced by: Jeffrey Hayden *Produced by: John G. Stephens *Executive Producer: John Mantley *Director of Photography: Jack Woolf *Art Director: Arch Bacon *Film Editors: Henry Batista, John A. Fegan, Jr. & William B. Gulick, A.C.E. *Developed for Television by: Albert S. Ruddy and Jim Byrnes *Music by: Jerrold Immel *Music Supervisor: Harry V. Lojewski *Set Decorator: Herman N. Schoenbrun *Music Editor: Joe Tuley *Sound Editor: Lloyd V. Friedgen, Sr. *Property Master: Dean Wilson *Unit Production Manager: Kurt Neumann *Assistant Directors: Michael Daves & William McGarry *Script Supervisor: John C. Dutton *Sound: Barry Dean Thomas & Hal Watkins, C.A.S. *Men's Wardrobe: Chad M. Harwood & Ed Sunley *Women's Wardrobe: Yvonne Kubis *Makeup: Al Fleming & Bob Westmoreland *Hairdressers: Marlene D. Williams & Lola M. Kemp *Lead Wrangler: Richard A. Lundin *Stunt Coordinator: Jerry Gatlin *Special Effects: Chuck Schulthies *Casting: Gary Shaffer : "The Producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of: U.S. Forest Service, Dixie National Forest & Ron R. Kinsey, Southwest Museum" "Filmed in METROCOLOR | Titles and Opticals MGM | Lenses and Panaflex Cameras by PANAVISION" "An Albert S. Ruddy Production" Images How the West Was Won - Provost Marshal - Image 1.png How the West Was Won - Provost Marshal - Image 2.png How the West Was Won - Provost Marshal - Image 3.png How the West Was Won - Provost Marshal - Image 4.png How the West Was Won - Provost Marshal - Image 5.png How the West Was Won - Provost Marshal - Image 6.png How the West Was Won - Provost Marshal - Image 7.png How the West Was Won - Provost Marshal - Image 8.png Category:How the West Was Won episodes Category:Episodes